黄色の愛
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: Title translation: Kiiro no ai (yellow's love)... Kise was playing in a basketball game when a blonde caught his mind. Own Pairing: Kise and Kinako (RyouKina)


**First couple pairing from Inazuma Eleven and Kuroko no Basuke! Anyone interested? Leave a review once you read it all.**

**BTW I don't know how to continue the 'Aces' and 'How I meet the GoM'... (sigh) **

**NOTE: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven or Kuroko no Basuke franchise. **

* * *

**Kiiro no Ai**

(Kise's POV)

Ever since I first entered Kaijo, I was still concentrating on my basketball skills. You know, after my teammates include Kuroko-cchi left from Teiko, we are still keeping in touch. Now, each and every one of us is working hard to take our basketball skills to the next level.

Recently, there is a girl, who caught my attention as well months ago. She has long hair and her hair colour is same as mine - yellow. She always brings a smiley face on her face every day. She is cheerful too.

I remembered that I first mentioned her while I was in a practice match, against Seirin. She was standing near the court, cheering for Kaijo. Too bad the goddess of luck was not on our side, so I ran outside to find a water tap, to rinse myself. While I was refreshing myself, Midorima-cchi appeared. But, that's not important. After a short meeting with Midorima-cchi, I tended to run back but I accidentally ran into her. She fell on the ground.

"Are you OK?" I asked the girl who was cheering for us at the stand. I was caught attention by her hair colour from that moment. I couldn't find any guy or girl who matches hair colour with me, other than her.

"I… I'm OK now," she smiled while standing up.

"WOW, you look so cheerful," I said.

"By the way, what had happened just now?" she asked.

"We… just… lost…" I sighed.

"Chiisu!" she tended to cheer me up by putting her hand in front of her forehead. I thought that is a salute sign in the military.

"Thanks… May I know your name?" I smiled.

"Nanobana Kinako is my name," she said with a cute voice, "just call me Kinako."

"Cool, another 'Ki'," I replied, "Kise Ryouta," I introduced myself before shaking hands with Kinako.

"So… uhm…" she said, "shall I treat you some drink?"

Some drink? WOW, she wanted to treat me some drink right away although this was just our first encounter. But if I reject, she would feel sad. So I ended up saying YES and she was like over the moon. Then she made me walking towards a fast food restaurant and treated me a cup of Coke.

"So, where is your class?" she started the conversation while we were having our coke inside the restaurant.

"First year, 1C."

"Cool… Next class to me, I'm from 1B."

"So you're first year too?"

"Absolutely!"

"Cool… so we will meet again every day?"

"Good idea!" she was like a fan girl to me.

Then she said she had to go home to do the house chores, so we bid a short farewell before she left. Now it was my time to worry about Kuroko-cchi and Kagami-cchi... Although the girl tended to cheer me up, I was like I was making a fake smile to her, after all. So I walked towards the exit and sat on a bench near the park. There I met Minaho-cchi before I got off to meet Kuroko-cchi again. (A/N: For more info, visit 'How I Meet the Generation of Miracles'.)

* * *

The next day, she met me again after school, just outside our school.

"Kise-cchi!" she greeted me. Looks like I'm not the only person who address someone important with "-cchi". (Just making up this… XD)

"Wanna play sports with me?" she asked.

"Sports? Which one?" I asked her back.

"Soccer?" she wanted me to play soccer with her. Soccer was a boring game for me as I just aced it years ago. But she would feel sad if I rejected her offer… Wait, since when I did care about this fan girl?

"Anyway, if you want to play, just meet me at the school field," she turned her back and left me alone.

"Alright," I murmured and followed her to the field. When we reached there, she showed me a soccer ball. She even taught me about hissatsu - another way to play soccer.

"Here," she then threw the ball towards me, "try to dribble pass me!"

WOW, even girls can play soccer? Sorry, but that time I thought only guys can play this hardcore sports. So I boosted up my confidence and started dribbling to past through her.

"MOCHI MOCHI KINAKO MOCCHI," she showed me how tackle was done, by using some kind of… dough if not mistaken… Wow, her hissatsu was simply awesome! She got the ball from me and she ended up with the ball on her head.

"Cool," I said, "nice move, Kinako-cchi." I addressed her with '-cchi' for the first time.

"Well, Kise-cchi," said Kinako-cchi while resting the soccer ball on the field, "can you try to get the ball from me?"

"Yes, sure, why not?" I replied. She ran with the ball towards me and I imitated how she did 'Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi'. It worked. I rested the ball on my head, just like Kinako-cchi

"Cool! You can do that too?" she acted like a fan girl again. I just kept on smiling to her.

"Well, don't you have your own hissatsu?" she asked.

"I have one," I answered before she waited what I was going to say, "the name's Perfect Copy."

"Perfect Copy?"

"Yup, I can imitate someone by just watching them doing same stunt," I proudly said the explanation of the Perfect Copy. She was amused.

We played soccer for about an hour that day before we headed home.

* * *

For a few months since our first encounter, we used to hang out together, for drinks, for sports, for homework… Anything… But, I think we are more than just friends. I want to make our relationship one step closer.

Yup, I need to confess, in front of her.

Ever when we got close together, my heart beats went faster and faster. Plus, when Kinako-cchi met some kind of hardship, I was the first person she wanted to share her feels with. She's about 160cm tall, so sometimes I had chances to comb her hair. I thought this move would let Kinako unhappy at first, but she seemed doesn't mind about her hair being combed. Thanks to her, I changed my opinions on soccer. She was a motivator to me as she encouraged me to put all efforts in basketball games.

I'm playing during the Interhigh right now. Every time when the final buzzer was hit, she would show up at the right time to give me some drinks. We had nice conversations between us while I was taking a break, outside the locker room.

Today was the right time to confess, despite Kaijo lost against Touou in InterHigh. It was the battle between me and Aomine-cchi. I copied his style in the match but still lost to him. He said don't rely on his teammates. He didn't wake up from his world yet.

Back to the locker room, some of us were depressed because of the defeat. Some even buried their head and their hearts were bleeding. I was just sitting and thinking of reason I couldn't wake Aomine up.

"Excuse me," I stood up and left the locker room. I saw Kinako-cchi after I closed the door.

"Hey Kinako-cchi," I greeted her.

"Are you alright, Kise-cchi?" she asked me while showing up a bottle of coke in front of me. I thanked her before grabbing the coke to drink.

"I'm good," I paused for my drink, "but beating Aomine-cchi is sure a hard thing. I just want to…"

"Chiisu!" she made her signature move as usual, but this time I made a fake smile to her.

We kept silence for a moment, but suddenly the word 'confession' came out in my mind. Right, I better confess to her since she didn't leave me yet. I was going to confess when suddenly she hugged me. I stood on the ground with an awkward face. Did she like me, too?

"Kise-cchi…" she was still hugging me, "I… I… like… you… since…"

I combed her hair, "Me too."

But the problem was I'm still sweating. Damn, should I tell her? Anyway, I told her I was still sweating.

"Nevermind, Kise-cchi," she was still hugging me, with eyes closed, "I like you, no matter what… Sweat doesn't matter… I even sweat before…"

WOW, I never met a girl who likes sweat before.

"C'mon Kinako-cchi," I combed her hair again, "I will treat you at McDonald's, won't I?" she smiled while looking at me. We left the stadium and grabbed some lunch at the McDonald's. Admit it; this was my first date with her. Then she gave me a kiss while we were resting at the park. Yup, our relationship is getting started.


End file.
